


Love Bites

by FridayFirefly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Human Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kissing, MariBat, Neck Kissing, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Romance, Vampire Damian Wayne, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayFirefly/pseuds/FridayFirefly
Summary: A vampire boy and a human girl are in a meadow. Things get a little heated from there, but Marinette doesn't mind at all.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Twilight fusion rather than a Twilight crossover, so knowledge of Twilight canon isn't necessary. 
> 
> Alternate summary: the meadow scene from Twilight but it's actually hot instead of the most boring vanilla thing in the world.

Damian had explained to Marinette that most of her knowledge of vampires were misconceptions. They didn't need to be invited into houses, weren't allergic to garlic, didn't mind holy water at all. However, Damian had informed her that there was truth in the myth that vampires reacted to sunlight. Marinette expected him to burn. The truth was much more shocking than fire and smoke. As Damian stepped out into the sunlit meadow, his skin lit up with a brilliant sparkle. He was like a statue carved of crystal, so beautiful that Marinette couldn't look away. He was breathtaking.

Marinette couldn't find a single intelligent thought in her mind. "I thought you would burn," she breathed.

"Not quite," said Damian. He held out his hand to Marinette and she took it, letting him lead her out into the sun beside him. "Do you mind it?"

"Not it all," answered Marinette as they settled down among the wildflowers. "I thought you were breathtaking before but this... if I could capture even a fraction of your beauty in my designs, it would be the most stunning thing I'd have ever made."

Damian laughed. "Your designs are already stunning."

"None of my fabric sparkles like your skin." Marinette traced her fingers over the back of his hand, imaging that she could collect the sparkles on her finger like glitter and keep some of it all for herself. "Maybe that's a good thing. I don't think I would ever be able to look away from it."

"In all of the ways that I imagined that this day would go, this was not the reaction I expected from you. You're really not scared of me?" Damian's playful tone had faded into real curiosity.

"No." It was the truth. Though Damian warned her many times of the danger that he and his family put her in, Marinette had never been afraid.

In an instant Damian was behind Marinette, moving too fast for her eyes to perceive. Fangs brushed her neck, sharp enough to cause discomfort but not quite breaking the skin. Marinette held still and waited for Damian to make the first move. "Are you certain?" he teased into her ear.

Marinette breathed again. "I would never be afraid of you. Never, Damian."

Damian twisted around her, shifting her in his arms so that he was lying down in the wildflowers and she was sitting on top of him, her hands braced against his shoulders. The intention behind it, Marinette figured, was to try and give her some of the power. It was laughable, really. As if the weight of her body on top of him could stop him from snapping her neck in an instant. "Even now?" he breathed.

"Never," Marinette swore. It was a promise that she intended to keep.

Damian sat back up, and Marinette blushed as she realized that she was now sitting in his lap. However, when she moved to get off of him, Damian placed his hands around her waist, barring her in place. His head tipped towards her, his lips just inches from hers. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes." His lips caught hers and Marinette let out a little gasp. Her hands gripped his shirt as she pulled herself forward, desperate to get closer to him despite the fact that they were merely inches apart.

His teeth nibbled at her lips and Marinette moaned against him, hands moving to run her fingers through his soft hair. She loved his hair, loved how it was feather-soft it felt underneath her fingers.

Damian's lips left hers, but before Marinette could complain, he was kissing her neck, gently but firmly, moving from her collarbone up to behind her ear, where he whispered, "Beautiful."

Marinette pushed herself back, staring into his deep onyx eyes. "Not as beautiful as you."

Damian chuckled softly. "I could debate that. I could write entire essays about your blue eyes, compose sonnets about the way your smile makes me feel, spend entire lifetimes documenting every perfect detail that makes up you."

Marinette leaned up against him and placed one final kiss on his lips, putting an end to what had become much more heated than she had ever intended. "That doesn't sound like a very productive use of your eternal life."

"I could think of no better way to spend eternity, than thinking of you."

"I can think of a better way." Marinette shifted in Damian's lap so that she was curled up in his arms. "You could spend it living with me, instead of just thinking of me."

Damian said nothing, which was exactly the reaction that Marinette had expected. They had not yet come to an agreement on the subject of Marinette's mortality. Marinette wanted nothing more than to be turned into a vampire. Damian was a bit more hesitant; he thought that she had not lived a full enough life to make such a life-changing decision. Though Marinette could see his point, she knew in her heart that there was no life she wanted to live that didn't include Damian by her side.

"I think..." Damian took a deep breath. "I think that I would like to spend eternity with you, Marinette." 

It was the one thing that Marinette needed Damian to say. With that one word, _eternity,_ the worry and stress that Marinette hadn't even realized were holding her down finally left.

Marinette smiled as she turned to face him again. "I would like that too." Marinette leaned up to kiss him.

The hunger in Damian's eyes returned and the passion of minutes before was rekindled again. His lips caught her and Marinette was lost to her own desire.

The walk back to the car was quiet and calm. Marinette didn't even mind the grass stains on the knees of her white tights, which were sure to cause some teasing back at Wayne Manor. All that mattered was that Damian was beside her, her hand held in his, and all felt right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I now know I'll never be able to write smut because any time my characters try and get past first base I just immediately shut it down.


End file.
